


Yes

by Taua



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Modification, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, i dunno lol, no idea I got no sleep lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taua/pseuds/Taua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Naruto had been together for a long time; now, it's time to take things a step further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

The sun had already rose by the time Sasuke woke up. It was finally Saturday after an endlessly long and tiring week; stretching a little his toes and fingers curled and uncurled, his face grimacing as he held back a yawn. His body ached, yet he forced himself to check the time on his alarm. Nine-thirty-seven flashed in red letters on top of his nightstand. There was still plenty of time before he'd have to get up for Brunch with his parents. 

A quiet snoring reminded him why his muscles were so exhausted in the first place. 

Tilting his head he looked at the space beside him, seeing how his long-time lover was still sound asleep with a little pool of droll under his face. A goofy grin laid over his lips and he chuckled once in a while, suggesting he was having a rather pleasant dream. The white bottom-up shirt he always wore was wrinkled up, mostly because of their activities last night, and Sasuke felt hot feet brushing over his legs under the blanket. 

For a moment he simply looked into the serene face, admiring the curve of the jawline, the bright blond hair over the tanned forehead, the faint, symmetric marks on each cheek. But eventually Sasuke leaned in, gently pushing his lover onto his back, always mindful to not wake him up. Carefully he opened the buttons, the fabric rustling when he pushed it out of the way to expose a fine chest and a flat stomach. A large, black swirl curled around the navel, the tattoo having been there for as long as Sasuke could remember. Sensually slowly he traced the mark with his fingertip while his mouth gently kissed and nibbled over the soft skin of the chest. 

Before long he felt his lover squirm under his touch, disturbed in his sleep because of the touches, and Sasuke listened to the small sighs and occasional grunts while he kept caressing the skin. 

“Hm... Sas,” his lover eventually whispered, a hand reaching down to grab a fistful of midnight colored hair.

Suddenly there was a rumble, the bed shaking and creaking under the abrupt movements. 

“Naruto, what the-” Sasuke started once he realized what had happened in the last couple of seconds. 

As soon as Naruto was awake enough to realize what was happening he had torn himself away, accidentally ripping out a bit of Sasuke's hair when he jerked, and sat down on the edge of the bed to hastily close up his shirt again. 

“God damn it, Sasuke! You know I don't like you touching my chest!” Naruto barked, his eyes narrowed when he glared at Sasuke back over his shoulder. 

Sasuke merely returned the glare, only three times as dark. “I can tell you like it,” he responded, voice low and tensed with anger. His eyes leveled on the middle of Naruto's back, just where he got the tattoo on his front. “Just let me pay for the treatment and get rid of that thing. At this rate, I'll end up bald before I hit thirty.” He ran a hand through his own hair, snarling at the masses of hair which stuck between his fingers. 

“If you'd keep your fucking hands off, I'll be just fine,” Naruto huffed before getting up and stomping towards the bathroom, leaving the frustrated Sasuke behind. 

Annoyed he crossed his arms on the mattress, supporting his upper body so he could watch Naruto's disappearing frame. 

Since they started dating with sixteen, Naruto had had the large and not exactly pretty tattoo across his belly. Sasuke had no idea where it came from – Naruto made sure to never talk about it – however it had been bothering him since day one. In fact, Naruto was so aware of the body-decoration he never went swimming unless he got to wear a shirt and even during sex he'd either keep himself dressed or do it in positions where Sasuke couldn't see his front. Hell, he even disliked taking showers or baths together because of it, though Sasuke had told him often enough he didn't care about it, and he could count the times he saw Naruto's upper body more or less voluntarily exposed on one hand – and they fucking lived together for over ten years. He even offered to pay for the laser treatment to remove the tattoo – which, he knew, Naruto had been saving money for several years already – but the stubborn idiot would always decline, saying he wanted to do it alone or using other bullshit-excuses. 

To some degree, it hurt Sasuke; not only that Naruto was truly burdened by his tattoo, but also that all his words of reassurance and understanding weren't enough to make him feel comfortable in his presence. For what Sasuke cared, he could get hearts tattooed on his nipples and a smurf on his dick; it wouldn't change his feelings towards Naruto, ever. 

However, finally Sasuke was tired with putting up with his bullshit. He was tired of hitting deaf ears, tired of the discomfort, fucking tired of everything regarding Naruto and his stupid tattoo. 

And so, while he heard the shower running in their bathroom, he made up his plan to, once and for all, banish the anxiety for the damn body-ink.

~*~

Naruto was beyond ballistic when he raced through the streets. 

He had received a message a couple of minutes ago, which had both shocked and outraged him so much he actually dropped what he was doing at work and jumped right into his car. 

At first, he hadn't believed what he had read. The mere thought of Sasuke not working was strange enough to sound like a joke, but then again the mood had been somewhat off the last couple of days, which on the other hand signaled Naruto that, perhaps, the message was real after all. 

Before he risked getting in trouble with his boss though, Naruto had called up the company where Sasuke worked... and was told he was indeed not in that day, saying he had an appointment at a tattoo-studio or some sorts. 

Naruto hadn't even waited enough to properly hang up the phone, he was out of the room so quickly. 

Finally he spotted the studio, his wheels squealing horribly when he hit the brackets. He didn't bother to lock his car, or even close the door, but instead stormed to the door and slammed it open with a wild gesture. 

“Where are you, bastard?!” he yelled, making a few customers turn their heads into his direction in surprise. With murder in his eyes Naruto looked around, checking the closer area for Sasuke's face, but instead he recognized some other people – and instantly his white anger turned into confusion. “Sakura?” he called upon seeing a girl with bright-red hair, his eyebrows rising more and more when he noticed more people he knew. “Kiba... Sai and even,” His eyes turned as large as plates. “Itachi?!” 

“About time you showed up,” Sakura commented with a warm, somewhat knowing smile on her lips. 

“What's the meaning,” Naruto whispered, trailing off when he saw Sasuke coming out from the back of the studio. He was wearing a white shirt, opened enough to show parts of his chest, while his face was slightly grimaced and sweaty. Slowly he walked closer, enough for Naruto to notice how his eyebrows twitched, a clear sign that he was in pain. 

“You arrived pretty fast,” Sasuke commented with a tired chuckle. Instantly Naruto felt his anger rise again and he stamped forward, ready to call him names and swear like a sailor, but his mouth shut again when he noticed the black marks poking out from the shirt. 

Lips twitching, Sasuke grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it open, revealing the large, fresh tattoo across his side, from the left breast all the way down to his pelvis. 

Love, 

We've spend many happy and equally rocky years together by now.  
Since the first day I met You I fell in love with Your cheerful nature,  
Your sometimes annoying character, and every inch of You from tip  
to toe. And though I know You so closely, You still show me new  
parts of Yourself – parts I wish to cherish and keep dear to me for  
the rest of Our time on this earth. 

You are and will forever be the love of my life.

Therefore I am asking You – will You marry me, Naruto?

 

At the bottom of the text were two small signs – a white and red fan of Sasuke's family crest and an orange circle, looking a little like the tattoo Naruto had on his belly. 

The nervousness was reflecting in Sasuke's eyes, but he tried to keep his expression neutral while he waited for the response. His hands shook, the slightest bit, and fresh sweat ran down his temple as the seconds ticked by.

For a moment there was utter silence in the studio... 

… which was broken by a loud smacking. 

Hissing Sasuke lifted one hand to rub his cheek. It was already turning darker in color, the hit having been hard enough to show the faint outline of a hand over the pale skin. 

Naruto's hand was still lifted when tears began streaming down his cheeks. “Yes, you fucking bastard,” he sniffed before tackling Sasuke, making him sway a little at the extra weight suddenly thrown against him. “Why would you do such a sappy thing,” Naruto whispered, his arms tightening around Sasuke's neck when his heart swelled with joy inside his chest.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto as well, hugging him close. “You didn't seem to believe me when I say I don't care about your tattoo, so I figured you needed a more visual action as a proof.” 

“Stupid bastard...” Naruto's frame began to shake when he finally noticed their friends applauding in the background. “I love you.” 

“Me, too.” Gently Sasuke nuzzled the sunshine blond locks, his dark eyes closing. 

After the proposal, the tattoo got a small extra joining the figures at the bottom: 

 

Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> it's been a while lol.  
> Actually, I'm busy working on a story, but this morning I watched TV and saw this report about a German dude getting a whole marriage proposal tattooed on his body. He has been together with his woman for 17 years and they got two children. It was pretty cool :D 
> 
> In this fic, were Sas is super out of character, he got the body modification in order for Naru to stop feeling akward.  
> Cuz obviously, he does. 
> 
> Lol ide know anymore xD I slept like 2 hours last night.


End file.
